


Confessions

by eLOCIn, Percilout



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M, get your shit together boys!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25802368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eLOCIn/pseuds/eLOCIn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percilout/pseuds/Percilout
Summary: “I can’t believe I’m saying this. I’ve fallen in love with you.”
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [santino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/santino/gifts).



“I can’t believe I’m saying this. I’ve fallen in love with you.”

A quiet gasp, a half-way aborted step back, a deep, dark frown. Brown eyes closing and a slow shake of the head.

Clark knew his confession would not be received well. That’s why, when a hand closed around his collar, pulling him back from where he was turning around to leave, he came close to falling right into the arms of the man he had loved for a long while now.

“What-”

He was shut up with a kiss. Passionate, demanding, filled with promises.

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing too special but it came to my mind and I just NEEDED to get it out there, so I hope you like it anyway :)  
> Kudos and feedback as always more than appreciated <3


End file.
